Komodo25M vs SMG4
Description A Death Battle Writer who lives in a cave faces off against a Youtuber who lives off of Memes! Who will be victorious? Prelude Kammi: Huh? Where are we? Luke: Dunno....Are we in a new series? Kammi: I guess. Who’s fighting? Komodo25M: Hey. SMG4: What’s up? Luke: Dad? SMG4? Komodo25M: Yeah. Don’t worry. This is just a weird start to the battles that will come later. Kammi: Ok. Well, Let’s do this! Luke: Fine by me, I guess. WRITE ANY BATTLE YOU WANT TO MAKE! BUT THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE''' VICTOR!' '''THIS IS...' WRITE EPIC BATTLES! GO! Pre Battle McDonalds Komodo25M was eating a Big Mac while typing Death Battles on his Phone. Komodo: Hmm...what other Weapons does Jimmy have again? As he was thinking, a huge explosion came out of nowhere and vaporized the entire restaurant. Komodo got up, only to find his Burger and phone destroyed. His shock soon turn into pure rage. Komodo: Who...da faq...DESTROYED MY STUFF?!?!?!?! Soon, he heard someone get up from the rubble. He saw two fat Italian guys in overalls. One was wearing red and blue while the other was wearing blue and white. They were Mario and SMG4. SMG4: Mario, I told you 10 million times that you can’t cook. Mario: Aw, c’mon! Have a little more hope in me. SMG4: You just destroyed a McDonalds restaurant... Mario: Yeah. So? Before SMG4 could answer, several thunderous thud came from behind them. They looked and saw an angry Komodo stomping the ground and staring at the youtuber and plumber, his eyes filled with killing intent. Komodo25M: So...you guys did this? Mario tries to run away, and Komodo teleported in front of him and landed powerful uppercut that sent the red and blue plumber into space. Then, he turned to face the blue and white wearing YouTuber, who stares at Komodo in fear. Komodo25: You destroyed my food and my phone, so guess what? It’s time to die. SMG4: Wait! Just calm down! We can settle this peacefully right? Everything went quietly for a moment, then Komodo puts out his Duel wield Sub Machine Guns. Komodo: Peace was never an option. SMG4: Crap! Battle The world won’t be in one piece after this! Bring the Pain! Komodo fires at SMG4 sending thousands of bullets in his direction. SMG4 begins to run away, while dodging every bullet. Then SMG4 pulls out a AK-47 into order to counterattack. Komodo evades all of SMG4’s shots while still shooting. Then, SMG4 runs out of bullets. SMG4: SH*T!!!! Then, he looks up and notices that Komodo put his own guns away. Thinking that he could attack the death battle writer while he’s distracted, he pulls out a dagger and runs up to him. Komodo notices this and barely dodges at the last second, which results in the YouTuber leaving a small cut on Komodo’s face. This made the Death Battle fanon writer angrier. Komodo: Now you done f***ked up! Komodo kicks SMG4 right in the groin, causing the YouTuber to fall to the ground. Then, Komodo grabs SMG4 by the face and throws him into orbit. Before SMG4 could recover, the saints row fan kicks him down onto an island, which breaks in half. He lands on the part of the that’s still standing, while he watches as the other half sinks thinking that SMG4 is there. He begins to walk away before feeling dozens of punches to the gut, which ends with a kick that sends him flying several meters away. Komodo: Da heck? SMG4: You’re not the only one with super strength! Then, SMG4 unleashes a enormous fireball straight at Komodo, who counters with his own giant fireball. It creates a massive explosion that tears a huge chunk on the planet off. After the dust clears, Komodo gets up, only to see SMG4 wearing a blue mask while you’re on top of a giant Hank Hill. SMG4: Behold, My Mushroom Ranger Form!!!! You can’t stop me now! Komodo: Wanna bet?! Then, Komodo begins to grow at a very rapid rate until he was as tall as the giant Hank Hill. SMG4 was shocked by what he saw. Komodo: You ready to get crushed? Even though SMG4 was shocked, he wasn’t going to back down. Komodo and Hank Hill’s fists collided, creating shockwaves that shook the earth. It seems like they were equally matched, until Komodo went behind the giant hank hill and suplexed him, destroying the mech and sending SMG4 flying. Komodo shrinks down and pulls out a Xbox controller to create a portal into another world. As SMG4 gets back up, he notices that a portal is just a few feet away from him. SMG4: What the he-Ahh!!! Suddenly, the youtuber was interrupted by a kick to the butt from Komodo, which sends SMG4 into the portal, with the xbox avatar right behind him. Street Fighter/Tekken crossover Verse SMG4 and Komodo both land onto a Safari in Africa, where Jin and Ryu were fighting. Both Martial Artists were confused. Ryu/Jin:???? As both Komodo and SMG4 got up, SMG4 began to transform. The youtuber’s power began to shake the planet until he became a Super Saiyan 3. This surprises both Jin and Ryu. Jin/Ryu: Nani?! Komodo: Heh. You’re not the only one with a Super form. Then, Seven emeralds appeared out of thin air, and they cause Komodo to transform into his Super Form, surprising Jin and Ryu even more. Komodo: Let’s Dance. Both began to prepare a massive kamehameha, ready to destroy the other. Komodo/SMG4: Ka...Me...Ha...Me...HA!!!!! Both attacks hit each other dead-on, and for a while, they seem equally matched. Komodo: Bang. Komodo transforms into his hyper form, causing the power of his Kamehameha to overpower SMG4’s Kamehameha, and vaporize the YouTuber. K.O! Komodo reverts to base form and sees the damage he caused, which was the entire savannah being destroyed, including Ryu and Jin, who were skeletons as well. Komodo: I need to take up meditation. THE WINNER IS: Komodo25M! Advantages and Disadvantages Komodo25M +Stats +Weaponry +Transformations +Powers =Just as smart -Rage SMG4 +More calm =Just as smart - Everything else Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:OC vs Character Category:Komodo25M Category:Komodo25M vs SMG4